I am the Light in the Shadows
by catke
Summary: FurubaDNAngel crossover! Dark tries to steal the “Tenshi no Tomoshibi.” This piece of artwork isn’t part of the Hikari, but of the Sohma. Full summary inside!
1. Theft

Hello all! New idea! If you like, PLEASE review or I won't continue! (I'm not writing for myself you know, I'm writing for YOU!)

Furuba/DNAngel crossover! Dark tries to steal the "Tenshi no Awai." This piece of artwork isn't part of the Hikari, but of the Sohma.

The Tenshi no Awai is a piece of artwork that rests in the hands of the Sohma clan. It (of course) has magic powers. What are they? Why are they vital to the Sohmas? What will the Sohmas do? Why is Dark stealing artwork other than the Hikaris'? What happens to Dark when he tries to steal the statue?

**I am the Light in the Shadows**

**Chapter I**

_Tonight at 9 I will steal the "Tenshi no Tomoshibi" –Dark_

"WHAT?" Roared Akito upon seeing the small white card. "We can't let this happen! When I get my hands on that Phantom Thief, he'll wish he never messed with the Sohmas!"

Akito paced around his room.

"Please Akito, you must lie down! Your health is at risk! I'll get guards to um…guard the Tenshi no Tomoshibi!" Hatori fussed.

"You had better get some guards that AREN'T incompetent like those morons under Saehara's squad."

"Yes Akito." Hatori made sure Akito had gone to bed, and returned to his office.

Hatori called the estate guards and took care of the Tenshi no Tomoshibi, then informed Shigure to also stay on his watch, you just never know. (Besides, they're best friends and all!)

**9 PM**

Dark crept closer to the Sohma estate.

_Dark…Are you sure you should steal this? It's not part of the Hikari collection…_Daisuke sent his thoughts to Dark, whom was now occupying the body they shared.

"Yeah."

_Why is this one so important to you?_

"Don't worry about it." Dark was being quite terse…."HEY! I heard that Daisuke! Watch it!"

Daisuke grumbled.

Dark crept up to the shadowed house and carefully made his way inside. He stepped into the room where the precious target was being held. He saw it was on a pedestal, but where were the guards? The trip beams? Rabid dogs? ANYTHING?

Dark began to involuntarily shudder. He grabbed the statue and fled for it. This place was creepy!

Dark turned around and noticed no one was chasing him. No alarms were going off...What the hell?

Dark continued to shudder all the way home, finally collapsing on the Niwa's front step. A sharp pain pierced his left side, and he passed out unconsious.

"DAISUKE!" Kosuke, Daisuke's father exclaimed, noticing the pile covered in black feathers on the porch.

* * *

:O What's gonna happen next? Leave me lots of lovely reviews to find out! 

**:April 30:** -Right-o then, I changed the name of the artwork...I got the context wrong for the word I wanted...Silly me! Now it's all fixed though. Next chapter is being written. Hopefully up by Wednesday, 'kay?


	2. Plot

Yay chapter two! I hope I can get this one longer… Daiki is Daisuke's grandpa's name right? I forgot! Sorry! Please review:3

* * *

**:I Am the Light in the Shadows:**

**Chapter II**

Emiko rushed to Daisuke/Dark's side and held his hand. Kosuke inspected Dark's body.

"Nothing looks odd, I don't feel any negative energy…"

"Teshaya." Daiki gasped. "Hurry let's get them inside." The elder man sternly commanded.

Kosuke picked up Dark's unconscious form and carried him to the living room couch and laid him down.

"What the heck?" Kosuke angrily paced. "Why did he pass out?"

"Teshaya. That's why." Daiki said gruffly.

"Teshaya? Who's Teshaya?" Emiko inquired.

Daiki sighed. "A long time ago when I first began to harbor transformations into Dark, we were out thieving…"

**_Flashback_**

_"…Dark fell in love with a woman, Teshaya. She was the head of the Sohma clan at the time. She was beautiful. She had long jet black hair and piercing green eyes. She was very feeble though… Dark tried to steal her small statue, the Tenshi no Tomoshibi, as a plot to get close to her and win her heart."_

_Dark crept up to the statue._ I wonder why this thing is so important. It looks kinda scruffy to me._ Dark thought. _DARK!_ Young Daiki protested._ C'mon, get it and let's go! _Dark grumbled, and felt a knife come to his throat._

_"Don't move another muscle." A cold voice sent shivers down Dark's spine._

_"Teshaya." Dark breathed._

_"If you steal that, I'll kill you." The cold voice said bluntly._

_Dark turned around quickly and gazed upon the girl he loved. Oddly Dark's feelings didn't change him back into Daiki. What magic is this…that can counter our transformations?_

_Teshaya blinked._

_Dark blinked. "So. Wanna go out with me?" He asked with a grin._

_Teshaya sweatdropped. "I almost KILLED you, moron! NO!" She screamed._

_"Why not? You're pretty, I'm pretty, it'll be great." Dark half-joked. And so their secret whirlwind romance began. Though Teshaya kept her secret from the man she loved, Dark sensed it and often tried to open her heart._

_After 3 years, Teshaya died. Dark came over that night to visit, but did not find his love in her room. He carefully wandered the estate until he saw a funeral going on. He pushed through the family gathered around. _All these people look like girls…Even the boys… _Dark tried not to focus on who might be lying in the casket._

_And then he saw her face. Peaceful as ever. Tears slid down Dark's face, and he slipped his small silver band onto Teshaya's cold finger, as a goodbye. The Phantom Thief kneeled down and cried some more until an unknown force grabbed his shirt and whipped him around._

_"What're you doing here?" The man angrily spoke for the room of speechless people. Dark looked to the Tenshi no Tomoshibi, then to the casket that held his love. In a mere second, Dark freed himself from the man's grasp and ran out the door._

_Tears continued to stream down his face as Daiki tried to console Dark from inside. Dark then transformed back into Daiki, who finished getting them all the way home._

_Dark's heart was cold and he was unable to "work" for quite some time. He mourned inside Daiki's body._

"And we never did find out what Teshaya's secret was, and the significance of the Tenshi no Tomoshibi…I suspect it has a very interesting past, and I assume it is what is affecting Dark." Daiki finished.

Emiko put on a pair of kitchen gloved and set the small statue on the table between the three adults. The trio stared at the figure for a long time. Screams pierced the silence.

Emiko jumped up and ran to Dark's side. He was writhing in excruciating pain. "Papa! What should we do?"

"Let's get him to Daisuke's room…I'm sure this is more emotional than physical."

Kosuke picked up the young man and carried him to Daisuke's bed.

The three adults stood around the room, watching the boy whimper and scream. There was nothing they could do to ease his pain. Not even Daisuke could get through to his other half. Daisuke continued to try and console Dark long into the night, but nothing soothed the violet-haired male.

* * *

"Hatori! Report your findings!" Akito barked at the dragon.

"Hai. It is rumored that during Teshaya's headship of the family, two heads before you, she had a romantic relationship with the Phantom Thief Dark. She died without warning, and left him here. Though it doesn't matter whether her lifespan was shortened, because Dark is an eternal existence anyway. But nevertheless, they loved each other, and the magic of the Tenshi no Tomoshibi, both literally, and sentimentally must have appealed to Dark. Though I think the magic of the Tenshi no Tomoshibi, both the physical and mental will cause him harm…Teshaya is not currently alive, so the Tenshi no Tomoshibi's magic must not recognize the love for the Sohma family, and hence he cannot possess it." Hatori explained.

"Hmm." Akito thought deeply. "Teshaya was a fool. Of course she could not be involved with the likes of him. Of course not. She hadn't long to live. Did she expect that fool to dispel the curse? Of course he can't. She must not have told him about the Tenshi no Tomoshibi's powers and our curse at all. Besides, if he cured the curse, I would not be able to live with you and the other zodiac members. We need to get that statue back." Akito thought aloud.

"Hopefully before anything can happen, he will realize that he cannot possess the figure…"

"Ah yes… That will be most unfortunate for you thirteen…"

Hatori lowered his head. He wasn't looking forward to being a seahorse for an extended amount of time…

"But, what will we do? Especially since the young ones have to go to school…"

"Well I can cage the monster a little earlier than planned! Oh that will be fun! And I can keep Yuki with me forever, and Shigure can come live here too! I can watch ALL of you! And kick that ugly girl to the streets! This might not be so bad!" Akito's smirk grew bigger than the Cheshire cat's.

* * *

Hatori rung Shigure and talked to him for a while about the events forthcoming.

"Haa-san! How are you today?" Shigure cried jovially into the phone receiver.

"Shigure…" The dragon grumbled.

The smile slid away from Shigure's face in an instant as he became worried.

"It can't be the Tenshi no Tomoshibi, Haa-san! Tell me it's not!" Shigure grew to hysterics.

Hatori nodded, then realized that Shigure couldn't see him, so he replied with a crisp, no-nonsense "Hai"

"Oh my God." The dog gasped.

"I'll come and get the three of you tomorrow at 8 AM sharp. There's no time to lose."

"But what about Tohru-chan?"

"She can look after the house just fine without you three. Tell her there's a meeting at Akito's wishes to be held immediately, and she may invite her friends to stay with her."

"Ah Haa-san, you're so smart! You think of EVERYTHING!" Shigure hid his angst.

And so Shigure told Tohru about Akito's "meeting" and gathered Yuki and Kyo. The two boys protested profusely, but Shigure was even more persistent about making sure they made it to the main house in time…

Tohru waved at the back of Hatori's black car retreating into the trees. "I wonder what's going on…I mean it's not really my business…Uh well I just hope everything's okay…" Tohru pondered on her way to the telephone to ring Uo and Hana and have them spend a day or two.

Tohru's two best friends arrived within no time, bearing gifts of food and drinks. The trio lived it up while the junishi were enduring hell.

* * *

Yuki and Kyo argued with Hatori and Shigure all the way to the main house.

"HEY!" Hatori shouted. His knuckles grew white as he grasped the steering wheel harder. His voice grew quiet and reserved. "Just…Be…Quiet…We'll explain everything to you with everyone else at the main house."

Kyo and Yuki fell silent. Shigure shot Hatori a worried look, and patted his friend on the shoulder.

Upon arriving, Momiji shot from a corner of the room Hatori led his family into and grabbed onto Yuki.

"Yuki! How are you? How's Tohru-chan?" He babbled.

Yuki blinked and walked on towards the sofa. He was much too eager to see what Hatori had to say. Seeing his brother already seated there sipping tea, he sidled off into the shadows and left a dumbstruck Momiji in the center of the room. He peered around the room and saw all of the Junishi there. Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, Ritsu, Momiji, Hatsuharu, and even reclusive Rin. The damn cat was there too. Except…Where was Kureno? He was the bird, he was a part of this crap. Before Yuki could delve deeper into his own thoughts Hatori cleared his throat.

The entire room fell silent, as if Hatori had shot someone, not merely cleared his throat.

"Everyone, you are here, we are here today because something terrible has happened-" Before Hatori could get another word in, Kyo jumped up with enthusiasm and hope. "Is Akito DEAD?"

"Er no, Kyo. He's not. Now sit." The cat obeyed. "As I was saying…Everyone, we're here today because a terrible event has befallen us. Please remain calm until I finish my story.

Long ago, when the curse was first placed upon our family, the first head to be under the curse forged a small statue. This statue was called the "Tenshi no Tomoshibi" or "The Angel's Light" This statue was made to be essential to the Sohmas. The head sealed magic inside of it by shortening his lifespan, and thus killing himself. Now, why did he do it? Because if we did not have the Tenshi no Tomoshibi today, we would be living as our true animal forms as we speak. So in order to live as normally as possible, the statue must remain near Akito-sama at all times."

"So-so you're saying….You're saying, this thing…It lets us be humans?" Kagura stammered.

"Yes. Now be quiet. As of yesterday, the legendary "Phantom Thief Dark" stole the Tenshi no Tomoshibi. Within the next day or so, the thirteen of us will undergo transformations into our animal forms. We will keep you all here until the problem is resolved."

"So, you mean, Akito-sama now, he has a regular life? And he's gonna find the statue right? So we can go back to normal. Right?" Momiji gasped.

"Yes. He is free from sickness…I advise you all to stay away from him…For your own interests…Do I really need to say more?"

"NO!" Yuki cried out. "Don't you see? Akito's NOT going to find the statue! He has us where he wants us! He can manipulate us however he pleases! No! Let me go back home!"

Yuki fought towards the door, clawing like crazy. Hatori and Shigure grabbed him and held him down until he finally submitted. The young grey haired boy fainted from shock and stress. Ayame picked up his brother lovingly and carried him to the couch.

"Well then Yuki! We can spend lots of time together! Won't that be fun?" The snake asked his unconscious younger brother.

"Alright everyone, you're dismissed. But stay within Sohma property." Hatori called to the group. "And Kyo, I must speak with you."

Kyo's face was already ashen. He knew what was coming.

Hatori waited for the majority of the zodiac to leave. Soon it was just Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, sleeping Yuki (I really wanted to type "Beauty" there. 'Cause it rhymed.) and Kyo.

"Kyo…I'm afraid, you will have to be confined…Not to the cat's house!" Hatori corrected himself quickly. "What I mean is, you will be in your true form…And Akito…Needless to say, he won't want you wandering freely…I'm really sorry, but we'll have to place you in an outlying room as soon as your transformation is complete. But we are sure you will be a regular cat for a couple of days before you are turned into the true cat…So, for the next few days just stay away from Akito. The room on the end of this hallway on the right is yours." Hatori bowed his head.

Shigure placed his hand on the ashen-faced boy's shoulder and gently patted him. "It'll be okay Kyonkitchi."

* * *

Okay I revealed a lot. But where is Kureno? What will Akito do with his new strength and freedom? How will Dark/Daisuke fair? WTF is going on?

This was 6 pages. So yeah. Be happy. :3 Next I have to upload 3 more things, THEN I'll write Twisted. 'Kay?


	3. Pain

I'm back! I need to build on Dark/Daisuke's side…So I'll try that for this chapter.

* * *

**:I Am the Light in the Shadows:**

**Chapter III

* * *

**

"No!" Dark screamed into the blackness. He was oblivious to the consolations of Daisuke, Daiki, Emiko and Kosuke. Images flashed through the darkness. Images of Teshaya laughing passed. Images of her smiling, of her sleeping, of her crying. Sharp pains wrenched at his heart.

Dark carefully sat up. Still there was only darkness and pain. "Daisuke! Are you there?" He frightfully called out.

_Yes Dark. What's going on? Are you okay?_

"No, I'm not. I don't know what's going on. Don't you feel the pain? The chest pains?"

_Yeah, I do…Dark…What's going on? Please tell me._

"I don't really know. Just emotional pain turned physical…Or something. Gah, I can't see anything."

…_Do you think that the statue thing is having an affect on us?_

"…Why didn't I think of that? Of course! We just have to worry about being able to see." Dark tried moving. "What the?" His body was stiff. He was immobile. His spirit was free to move in the body, but the body was like a board.

The darkness remained. Suddenly Dark saw a figure somewhere off in front of him. He jogged over to him or her.

"Daisuke/_Dark!_"

"Dark, how can we be in one place at once? How come I can see you like this?" Daisuke wondered.

"I'm not sure Daisuke. I can't move in our body."

"I can't even connect with it right now…"

The two stared down at the black ground.

"_I can't believe I've been rendered so helpless!"_ Dark thought to himself, clenching his fist.

"Daisuke, can you hear your parents, your grandpa, or even To-To?"

The red haired boy shook his head.

"Not anymore…"

The pair continued to stare at the ground. Dark's eyes flitted around, as if searching for something. His mind raced. What could he do? He and Daisuke were stuck on the "inside" at once. This would probably throw off the balance…

"There's gotta be a way out!" Daisuke exclaimed in despair. "Help! Someone! Mom! Dad! Grandpa! Miss Towa? ANYONE! Help! Please!" Daisuke flustered about some more.

To-to gasped. "Dark!" She rushed up to Daisuke's room where Dark's form was frozen there, and the two young men were locking into it.

"Dark! Daisuke!" She called, getting as close to the bed as she could without actually getting on it.

"Wait. What's that?" Dark whispered. He focused his hearing extremely hard.

"_Daaarrrrkkk! Daaaiiiisssssukeeeee!"_

"To-to!" Dark called into the darkness.

"_Dark? Are you there? Can you hear me?"_

"Vaguely To-to! Can you hear me?"

"Dark! Yes! I can hear you a little…What can I do?"

"I'm not really sure. Somehow we need to drag me or Daisuke into consciousness out there. Go get a feather from Wiz's wings.

* * *

Meanwhile the Sohma clan was enduring their own pain. Slowly but surely, each zodiac member progressed into their animal forms. Except for Kureno. No one knew where he was. The zodiac members' transformations were slow, unlike how they just POOFED, this transformation was painful.

Each person found a room or corner to lay down in. After about six hours of enduring the transformation, each person was complete. Except poor Kyo, who would in a week's time be changing again. Transforming in the first place into the true cat was painful, Kyo could only imagine how it would feel now.

Kyo's nimble cat body slunk around the hallways. He wondered how Tohru was doing. Kyo went to speak to Hatori. Maybe he could get permission to leave.

As much as he had wanted to be allowed onto Sohma grounds, into the estate, he didn't want to be "accepted" like _this_. He wanted to get out and wander the woods. Anything.

Upon arriving at Hatori's office, he pushed his left paw against the door, easing it open. (Most doors were kept cracked so the zodiac could go wherever they needed.)

The orange neko burst into laughter. Except something was wrong. His voice didn't come out! He tried yelling. Nothing. He could not speak! Kyo jumped onto the desk and glared into the glass bowl sitting next to some neatly arranged pens. Hatori in his seahorse form gazed back.

The doctor tilted his head, as if to say 'what do you need?'

Kyo's eyes narrowed as he growled at his cousin. He pointed to the window. Trying to signify he wanted to get out of the house.

Hatori tilted his head again.

Kyo screamed. Well, in his mind. Anger marks pulsated on his head.

He glanced around the desk, his gaze finally landing on the fountain pens. He did his best fumbling with the cap and spilled ink onto the desk. Kyo dipped his paw into the little black puddle and proceeded to write on an important looking document.

Hatori could only glare at his family member. Kyo pushed his message so the doctor may see it.

_Can I go out? _It read. _Please._ was scribbled on the bottom hastily. All the words were terribly smudged and sloppy.

Hatori's seahorse self shook his head.

Kyo glared even harder at his cousin.

Hatori nudged his head angrily as if to say 'Don't argue with me, don't you dare leave this compound.'

The older cousin wanted to explain very badly to the angry neko that he couldn't leave. Someone could pick him up, he could be hurt, or worse, killed. Hatori let himself sink to the bottom of the bowl. _I should have explained all this better. But not being able to talk...I had not anticipated this…._ Hatori berated himself.

Kyo gracefully jumped off the desk and landed softly on the pads of his paws. He stalked down the hallway and entered a large room the zodiac animals used as a kind of "living room".

He looked around. He saw a sheep and tiger sitting together watching some lame cartoon, a snake curled up on the back of a dog, a horse sitting in a corner, a monkey, rabbit, and a rat pacing around a cow. Not wanting to interact, Kyo decided to wander off into the depths of the house.

Upon searching three corridors, he found nothing of interest. When he started his fourth something was ebbing at him. That one room three doors down to the right…He peeked into the dark room. Entering he saw such a gorgeous sight.

Sakura blossoms and roses were everywhere. Paintings of beautiful young people lined the walls. In the center of the room was a pure ivory pedestal with intricate ebony carvings. The carvings were flowing illustrations of the animals of the zodiac. Kyo continued to gaze in wonder at the room before him. A large scroll was stretched out under one of the strange paintings. It had loose illustrations of every animal with a foreign writing underneath it. He browsed down the long line, and came to the cat. He blinked. He could actually read his description!

_The honored cat shall bequeath peace unto his kinfolk. He is the beloved savior of our accursed clan.

* * *

_

Oh dear! Kyo! How will he feel about all of this?

How will Dark and Daisuke fair?

Yes, short chapter, but I have a very small attention span during the summer. Sorry.

Leave me reviews! 3


End file.
